1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input device capable of detecting an action position of a pressing operation force, which is imparted to an operation body, and more particularly to an input device having an improved operation touch as well as a large operation stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices, which, when a pressing operation is performed on an operation body, are able to detect an action position of a pressing operation force which is imparted to the operation body, are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126997 and the like.
A touch panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126997 is provided with a transparent panel covering a display which is supported by pressure sensors at the four corners thereof. When any position of the panel is pressed, the force is detected by the four pressure sensors, whereby the position of the panel where the pressing operation force is imparted is computed based on the load detected by the pressure sensors. The touch panel in the related art has a configuration in which each of main body portions of the plurality of pressure sensors is supported on a housing or a substrate, and an actuator protruding from the main body portions abuts on the panel.
In the related art, since the actuator of the pressure sensor in a fixed state is directly pressed by the panel, there is a problem that when the panel is pressed, the operating feeling is poor because the stroke is small.